This disclosure relates to a vehicle headrest thermal conditioner. The thermal conditioner heats a supply air to provide conditioned air to a neck area of an occupant.
Vehicle manufacturers have increasingly included features to improve comfort of the vehicle occupant. One such feature has provided heated air to a neck area of the occupant through a headrest of the vehicle seat. In one arrangement, a backside of the headrest includes a large opening through an aesthetic cover. Supply air is pulled through the large opening to be heated by a PTC heating element. Heated air is delivered through a vent in a forward facing surface of the headrest.
The headrest vent is located in close proximity to the occupant's head. Since the headrest is designed to absorb an impact from the occupant's head during a collision, it is desirable to assemble the thermal conditioner in a manner that capable of absorbing impact.